Numerous injuries and physical problems can be alleviated through the application of heat or cold. To accomplish these treatments many devices have been developed which facilitate these applications. Early versions of these devices took the form of ice bags and hot water bottles. However, as technology has advanced, variations have been made to these items to enhance their effectiveness.
These enhancements generally take one of two forms. In the first, the heat and/or cold retaining material is modified often to either obtain better temperature transfer and/or to retain the temperature for an extended period of time.
For example, the patent to Van Winkle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,278, discloses a natural temperature retaining material such as barley or seeds with a preferred water content.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,491, issued to Ingram et al., discloses a monitoring device which serves as a warning system to prevent the application of a thermal pack wherein the temperature is so different from the body temperature as to be detrimental.
The second type of modification relates to the shaping of the thermal pack itself for better application to a person's body. For example, the patent to Steele, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,471, shows an insulated cooling vest having a number of compartments for receiving thermal packs.
The patent to Welsh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,035, discloses an elastic bandage which is particularly adapted to fit over joint areas, and the patent to Mintz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,613, discloses a thermal pack structure which is particularly suited for infants.
Combining both of these objectives, the patent to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,033, which alters the thermal material by using hollow capsules filled with cold/hot storing fluids. In addition, the Johnson patent utilizes a plurality of partitions to prevent the migration of these capsules within the thermal pack, as well as a screen plug which permits air to be expelled from the pouch.
Thus, while most of the prior art has been concerned with either the materials within the thermal pack or the use of separate compartments for preventing migration, little, if any, attention has been paid to the possibility of utilizing the migration of the materials within the pack to provide the pack with greater versatility when being applied to different parts of the body. Versatility in application is generally sought, either as in the Steele et al. patent by using different pockets into which thermal packs can be inserted or as in Trapini et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,832, where the pack may be folded to conform better to various body pans. Such an approach, however, is undesirable for certain applications. For example, in order to obtain different shapes for conforming to various body pans the structure of the Trapini pack is generally complex. While this is most likely not a problem where the pack is being used by an experienced trainer or coach, an individual who only uses the pack occasionally could have difficulties. Accordingly, it may not only be confusing to use, and generally the cost of manufacturing is significant. In the Steele patent the item is bulky and not easy to carry around, as one must have not only the jacket, but also a supply of packs to insert into the desired areas.